Cereal crops such as rice and wheat are of worldwide economic importance. There is a recognized need in agronomic practice for effective herbicidal agents which can be used in the presence of important agricultural crops without causing undue injury to said crops. Without adequate control, undesirable plant species can eliminate or reduce the yield of crops and diminish the efficient production and harvest of crops. Selectivity of the herbicide is especially important in order to provide excellent control of undesirable weed species in the presence of the crop.